Lejos de ti
by mailyshop
Summary: Despues de un angustioso termino de su relacon de amigos, Sakura vuelve para intentar recuperar su relación con Shaoran, ya que ellos siguen amandose, pero, lo que Sakura no sabía era que su corazón no sería capaz de soportar tanta tristeza...
1. Regreso y Reencuentro

Capítulo 1: Regreso y reencuentro

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, su mirada no había cambiado para nada…seguía teniendo esa expresión de tristeza y dolor. De no haber sido por su mirada tan particular, he inconfundible para mi, no le habría reconocido, no habría volteado a mirarlo…ya no era el mismo…era algo obvio pues ya habían pasado 3 años desde la ultima vez que lo vi, y su figura ya no era la del niño que yo conocí, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Seguí mirándolo para ver si volteaba a verme, pero no lo hizo, debí suponer que no me reconocería, no solo porque mis facciones habían cambiado, si no también porque nuestra relación de amigos no terminó del todo bien…no pude evitar recordar ese momento tan doloroso, me sentí culpable, sin saber cual de los dos era realmente el culpable. Mi propósito siempre fue estar a su lado pasase lo que pasase, no quería fallarle por ningún motivo, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de tenerme como su amiga, quería dejarle algo bueno….pero lo único que conseguí fue que se convirtiera en alguien tan falso como yo, engañando a la gente tal como lo hacía yo, haciéndoles creer que era una persona que realmente yo no era…eso fue todo lo que pude dejarle.

Pensé que con el tiempo transcurrido esto cambiaría, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ni el tiempo pudo borrar lo malo que le causé; puedo decirlo porque esa mirada triste sigue siendo la misma, pero soy la única que lo nota…la demás gente no puede darse cuenta, la demás gente no ve que es solo una fachada, la demás gente no se da cuenta de que todo su ser es un engaño…y es por eso que me siento culpable. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo que él se estaba transformando en una nueva persona, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no nos hubiéramos separado jamás, seguiríamos siendo los amigos de siempre, y como era de esperarse, algo más.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba parada en medio de la vereda…y la gente me miraba perpleja preguntándose que era lo que me pasaba. Él ya se encontraba lejos, iva en compañía de sus amigos creo, se veía a simple vista feliz y tranquilo, el dolor lo llevaba por dentro. Decidí no darle vueltas al tema he irme a mi casa.

Habían transcurrido 3 años desde que me fui de esta cuidad, deje mi casa y mis amigos, deje mi vida aquí, y ahora que había vuelto después de tanto tiempo tenía un poco de nostalgia. Estaba cansada por el viaje y caí casi muerta en mi cama. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en mi habitación, todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado, todo limpio y ordenado, me traía demasiados recuerdos….recuerdos que pensé que había olvidado, pero¿Cómo olvidarlo?, si en este entorno fue donde empezó todo, sucesos buenos y malos, pero, no me arrepiento de nada, pues de los errores se aprende. El otoño había comenzado y con el se aproximaba la escuela.

Baje a comer pues no había comido en todo el viaje. Mi papá estaba preparando algo en la cocina. Si no lo hubiera extrañado tanto creo que no habría regresado. Sí, yo me había ido sola a la casa de mi hermano, lejos de esta ciudad, con el propósito de olvidarme de todo y empezar de nuevo. Veía seguido a mi padre pero no era lo mismo que vivir con él, fue por eso que decidí volver. Estaba contenta, y tranquila por sobre todo, pero ese encuentro fue algo totalmente inesperado, por lo que me quedé sorprendida. No pensé que siguiera viviendo en esta ciudad.

-¡Sakura! Te preparé el almuerzo, es mejor que lo comas antes de que se te enfríe.

-Me lo comeré enseguida papá….pero dime…. ¿que has sabido de mis amigos?... ¿siguen viviendo aquí papá?

- Pues he sabido solo de algunos…Tomoyo sigue viviendo aquí, y cada vez que me veía me preguntaba por ti, estaba un poco enojada, te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie…y todos se preguntaban que te había ocurrido. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Lo he visto papá…a la salida del aeropuerto, pero no me ha reconocido, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Ya veo porque llegaste tan triste…yo no he sabido nada de él hasta ahora que lo mencionas Sakura. Debe haber sido algo impactante haberlo visto después de tanto tiempo… ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

-Nada papá, no creo que quiera verme, aunque supongo que será inevitable, vivimos demasiado cerca, nisiquiera se en que escuela está ahora, y no sería capaz de volver a estar cerca de él….no creo poder soportarlo…

-Ya veo….pues si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien.

-Gracias papá….ya no tengo apetito, lo comeré después, ahora quiero desempacar para después ir a ver a Tomoyo….hace mucho que no la veo…

-Está bien, pero tendrás que comértelo mas tarde, no puedes estar sin comer nada.

-No te preocupes papá….

Después de desempacar todo, salí a la casa de Tomoyo. Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga aquí en el vecindario y también en la escuela, nos conocemos desde niñas y siempre me defendió de quien se quisiese meter conmigo, era mi protectora, y por eso yo además de quererla la admiraba por su valor, quise ser como ella… y fue ahí donde comencé a fingir. Yo solía ser una niña cobarde y tímida, no era buena haciendo amistades, pero también era muy inteligente y sacaba buenas notas, supongo que por eso los demás niños me molestaban, sufría mucho por eso, y porque en realidad no tenía ningún amigo, me volví desconfiada producto de no confiar en mi misma, pensaba que no valía nada y mi autoestima bajo considerablemente…fue entonces cuando Tomoyo apareció, y se volvió mi guardiana, yo la admiraba por ser ella misma, he intenté parecerme a ella tanto como pudiera. Y así lo hice. Mi exterior comenzó a mostrar una personalidad diferente a la que yo realmente tenía. Me hice una chica popular en la escuela, me veían como tal porque además de ser inteligente, era amable, simpática y sociable…me volví vanidosa y manipuladora…además de ser una mentira. Tomoyo permaneció siempre conmigo, ella era la única que me conocía y me quería por como era… este engaño fue el error por el cual empezaron los problemas, Tomoyo me dijo que tratara de volver a ser quien era… pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos los que se hacían llamar mis "amigos" en realidad eran "amigos" de alguien que no existía, incluso él, y salir de esa mentira representaba todo un reto… esa fue una de las razones por la cual yo salí huyendo de esta cuidad…


	2. Engaño

Capítulo 2: Engaño

Al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo sentí como si realmente todo volviera a ser como antes. En la puerta apareció esa misma chica de cabello largo y ojos verdes…seguía teniendo esa misma expresión de valentía en su rostro…no pude evitar sentirme triste y me lancé a sus brazos a llorar… ella me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y su semblante valiente y fuerte desapareció para mostrar a una Tomoyo que yo nunca antes había visto. Ella estaba llorando al igual que yo lo hacía….

Llegó la calma y se vio la magnifica sonrisa en su rostro…entonces comenzaron las preguntas….

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?,¿Porqué te fuiste sin decirme nada?,¿Porqué no llamaste?,¿Te vas a quedar?,¿Estás bien?,¿Cuándo llegaste?...

- ¡Tranquila!...estoy bien, todo esta bien, no pasa nada….

-No te imaginas como nos preocupaste a todos cuando te fuiste Sakura¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, habías vuelto a ser tu misma y todo iva bien…pero algo pasó…. ¿fue él no es cierto?, fue por él que tú te fuiste…fue porque él cambió… ¡dime la verdad Sakura!...

-¡Tranquila!...bueno…en gran parte sí, esa es la razón, pero, me hizo bien Tomoyo, no te imaginas todo lo que me ayudo alejarme un tiempo, y ahora estoy bien…

-A mi no me puedes engañar Sakura, te conozco bien, y a pesar de que creo todo lo que me estas diciendo, tú no estas bien, tú sigues sintiéndote culpable por todo lo que pasó, y eso no está bien…es que acaso se te olvida que gracias a ti, y a tu cariño, el estúpido de Shaoran salió de la oscuridad en la que estaba y ahora es una persona diferente…. ¡y es gracias a ti Sakura!

-¡Claro que es una persona diferente!... y yo tengo la culpa de eso, se volvió tan falso como lo era yo, la persona que es ahora no es más que una mentira, y yo contribuí en eso… ¿es que acaso se te olvida como era yo antes?, él lo aprendió de mi, y yo no me di cuenta de cómo pasó…no sabia que hacer… ¿es que acaso no te diste cuenta?

-No entiendo de que me hablas Sakura…. ¿Cómo es eso de que se volvió una mentira? Yo no conocía tanto como tu a Shaoran, pero, explícame. Él es una persona completamente diferente ahora, se le ve feliz, no como antes….

-No Tomoyo…eso es lo que la demás gente ve…pero la realidad es otra…Shaoran sigue siendo el mismo niño que yo conocí en el parque…

- Sakura…explícame que fue lo que paso por favor…. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero no se mucho sobre ustedes dos… cuéntame…

-Sí, supongo que es lo mínimo que te mereces, una explicación…


	3. Promesa

Capítulo 3: Promesa

(recuerdos)

A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, yo conocí a Shaoran unos cuantos meses antes de entrar a la escuela. Tú no debes recordarlo muy bien, pues en ese entonces, a pesar de vivir muy cerca, aún no éramos amigas pero se corría el rumor de que un chico nuevo había llegado a este vecindario, todos querían conocerlo, pero el nunca quiso acercase a nadie. Cada vez que lo saludaban, el no hacia nada más que ignorarlos… a pesar de eso, el nunca estaba solo, siempre lo veían con su hermano pequeño, no había día en que Shaoran no estuviera con su hermano. Yo sentía mucha curiosidad por saber como era realmente, y el porqué cada vez que lo veía el siempre estaba triste. Supongo que eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención…él estaba triste igual que yo…

Traté de acercarme muchas veces a él, pero no conseguía resultado. La mayoría de la veces decidía ir cuando él estaba completamente solo, porque mientras más gente había a su alrededor, menos oportunidad tenía de hablar con él. Después de haberlo intentado muchas veces decidí dejar de hacerlo… no quería por ningún motivo presionarlo ni mucho menos acosarlo….y así llego el otoño, y con el las primeras lluvias… mi mamá me había mandado a comprar algunas cosas, y de regreso cogí por el parque. Recuerdo que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte ese día, por lo que ningún niño rondaba el parque, excepto uno… Shaoran estaba sentado en uno de los columpios mojado hasta los huesos, y como siempre, no podía verse más triste…

No pude evitar acercarme al lugar, estaba llorando. Puse mi paraguas casi encima de su cabeza para protegerlo un poco de la lluvia, en ese instante subió la cabeza para poder verme… se veía cansado y triste, se levanto del asiento y fue solo entonces cuando pude ver realmente como era. Un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color estaba de pie enfrente de mi con una expresión un tanto molesta…mi primera impresión fue de que tal vez se pondría a gritarme, después de todo yo era la única que lo acosaba en forma permanente, y era normal que estuviera molesto…pero fue todo lo contrario, su expresión malhumorada volvió a cambiar a una expresión de tristeza, y fue entonces cuando me abrazó fuertemente. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, y en fracción de segundos el paraguas calló de mis manos hacia el suelo, y lo rodee fuertemente con mis brazos… nunca me había sentido así, a mi corta edad nunca había experimentado esos sentimientos, sentí deseos de quedarme por siempre ahí para protegerlo, se veía tan indefenso, sufría tal y como yo lo hacía…entonces quise saber más…

- Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien yo estoy aquí contigo, dime¿es que acaso se han metido contigo?, no estés triste, yo puedo ser tu amiga, nunca te dejaré solo, podrás contar siempre conmigo…solo…. Tranquilízate…

Se veía un poco contrariado, pero mucho más tranquilo. Se aparto suavemente de mí, y volvió a sentarse en el columpio. Esperando una respuesta me senté a su lado…seguía lloviendo con fuerza y hacía mucho frío. No me importo estarme mojando… yo quería saber más…entonces por fin soltó la voz…

- Te estás mojando…mejor vete a casa niña…

- No me importa estarme mojando, yo de verdad quiero saber porque estás tan triste, yo quiero ayudarte…

- Yo no necesito tu ayuda niña, vete a casa o te regañaran…

- ¡No me digas niña!...mi nombre es Sakura ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- Soy Shaoran. Siento haber sido grosero contigo, lo que pasa es que no se me da bien hacer amigos…

- No te disculpes, yo nunca he tenido amigos, los niños son muy malos conmigo, así que he preferido no acercarme mucho a la gente…

- ¿Es por eso que estas triste?

- La verdad es que sí, no me hace ninguna gracia tener que volver a la escuela, todos mis compañeros son 1 año más grandes que yo, y se sienten con más derecho a molestarme…dime ¿Porqué estas tan triste¿acaso a ti también te molestan?

- No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que mis padres se la pasan peleando todo el día, y yo y mi hermano pequeño somos los que más sufrimos por esto, ellos no toman en cuenta nuestro sufrimiento, solo piensan en ellos mismos. Es por eso que no me gusta estar en mi casa, y prefiero estar aquí… pero últimamente las peleas han ido empeorando, y…., no me siento con derecho a estar triste, necesito estar bien, para que así mi hermano también pueda estarlo…

- Ya veo….así que esa es la razón de tu tristeza.

- Así es…. ¿Sabes? es la primera vez que hablo tanto con una persona, además, tenemos mucho en común, somos muy parecidos….

- Si, yo también lo creo…confieso que lo que más me llamó la atención de ti, fue tu mirada… refleja mucha tristeza

- Es curioso, nunca nadie me había dicho eso¿como es que eres la única que se da cuenta?...debe ser algo propio de ti. Quiero saber más de ti ¿sabes?, concédeme el honor de poder ser tu primer amigo, prometo protegerte y estar a tu lado siempre… ya no quiero que sufras… deseo ayudarte tal y como tú lo estas haciendo conmigo.

- El honor es todo mío, yo prometo ayudarte todo lo que pueda, desde ahora nunca mas nos alejaremos el uno del otro, nunca más volverás a estar solo.

- Entonces esta promesa queda sellada por la lluvia… nunca más nos alejaremos el uno del otro.


	4. Cambios y Ruptura

Capitulo 4: Cambios y ruptura

Después de eso Shaoran resulto ser mi compañero de clase, y mi mejor amigo. Tal y como tu lo hiciste Tomoyo, Shaoran me protegía de cualquiera que intentaba meterse conmigo, y por mi parte, yo permanecía siempre a su lado cuando había problemas en su casa. Como era de esperarse, los padres de Shaoran se separaron al poco tiempo, lo cual realmente fue un alivio para él y su hermanito. Volvió a estar un poco más tranquilo al vivir solo con su madre y su hermano, ya no había peleas y de verdad pensé que él conseguiría ser feliz.

-Sakura, pero él de verdad está feliz ahora…tú de verdad cumpliste con la mitad de tu promesa, aún no entiendo porque dices que es una mentira….

-Es que aún no te he explicado esa parte… supongo que recuerdas cuando yo decidí dejar de ser yo misma. Yo quería ser tan valiente como tú…

-Si, lo recuerdo, te cansaste de que los demás no te valoraran…

-Bueno, yo de verdad cambié, y además quise hacerlo por el, yo pensaba que si cambiaba, y dejaba de ser tímida y cobarde, Shaoran me iva a querer mucho más, y podría seguir estando a su lado… pero no fue así… te contaré…

Shaoran me conocía muy bien, y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que yo había cambiado. Al principio no me dijo nada… hasta que un día no pudo evitar preguntarme…

-Sakura, estás distinta, dime ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No pasa nada Shaoran, lo que pasa es yo me he cansado de que nadie me tome en cuenta… yo quiero ser una nueva persona, quiero dejar de ser cobarde, así podré estar siempre contigo…

-Sakura, yo entiendo que quieras cambiar, pero… eso significa que ya no podrás ser tu misma con todos… los demás solo verán una personalidad en ti que no existe… ¿crees que eso esta bien?, a mi no me gustaría estar con una Sakura que no existe, me gustas tal y como estás ahora….

-Shaoran… yo no voy a dejar de ser yo misma contigo, yo voy a seguir siendo la misma contigo y con Tomoyo…quiero sentirme bien con las demás personas, ya no quiero temerle a la gente, ya no quiero que se metan conmigo. Si logro estar bien conmigo misma, yo podré hacerte feliz, yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

-Sakura…si eso es lo que necesitas para poder estar bien, entonces no te detendré….

-¡Gracias!

Fue así como comenzó la nueva faceta de chica perfecta, me rodee de nueva gente y de nuevos amigos, ya nadie se metía conmigo y yo sentía que estaba logrando mi propósito. Pasó el tiempo y noté que Shaoran comenzó a cambiar tal y como yo lo hacía… comenzó a juntarse con otra gente, se volvió muy popular con las mujeres y casi no nos veíamos. Un día al salir de clases me quede esperándolo en la puerta.

-¡Shaoran!... dime, tu también has decidido cambiar, dime cuales son tus razones… ya nisiquiera te atreves a hablarme…dime ¿Porqué?

Al principio no quiso mirarme a los ojos, seguía teniendo esa expresión triste, y tal y como el lo había dicho, yo era la única que podía notarlo.

-¡Shaoran!, respóndeme por favor. ¿Porqué no quieres hablarme?,¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?,¿Ya no te gusto?

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!... no digas que yo no te quiero porque eso no es cierto… ¿Es que a caso no te das cuenta? Cuando tu comenzaste a cambiar, yo no pude seguirte Sakura, te rodeaste de gente y de amigos nuevos, ahora estas contenta, tú ya no me necesitas. Es por eso que decidí cambiar, tal vez si yo cambiaba, tendría una oportunidad de alcanzarte, pero no fue así. Nos alejamos más, y ya no sabia que hacer. Sakura, tú ya no me necesitas, y yo he cambiado para ya no tener que necesitarte. Me he transformado en una persona nueva, y ya nunca nadie volverá a verme triste…

-¡Qué es lo que estas diciendo Shaoran!, yo sigo siendo la misma, y te necesito más que nunca, yo quiero estar contigo….y no digas que eres una persona nueva, tu mirada sigue siendo la misma, una mirada llena de tristeza…

-No, eso es lo que tu ves, eres la única que puede verlo¿Porqué no quieres que yo sea feliz?

-Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, fue por eso que intente cambiar, no me apartes de tu lado….

-No Sakura, tú te apartaste sola, y……, ya no necesito que me ayudes, y tú, ya no necesitas que te proteja… yo estoy bien, además, seguimos siendo compañeros, y nunca nos dejaremos de ver, así, nuestra promesa nunca se romperá, y lograremos ser felices recorriendo nuestros propios caminos.

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo….

-¡Sakura!...no te vallas…

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Tenía 2 opciones. Quedarme, y seguir cumpliendo lo que quedaba de la promesa, seguir sufriendo, ya que yo ya no solo sentía el cariño de una amistad, yo ya había caído en el amor, y el sufrimiento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y la otra opción, irme lejos, para olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado, e intentar comenzar denuevo, pero arriesgando a mis amigos, y hasta mi propio corazón.


	5. Mentiras Obscuras, Verdades Luminosas

Capítulo 5: Mentiras obscuras, verdades luminosas

-Bueno, ya sabes la opción que tomé. Hoy he vuelto después de 3 años, y la primera persona a la que vi al volver a esta cuidad, fue a Shaoran.

-Sakura, yo de verdad no sabía que eso había pasado¿Por qué no me contaste?, ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Así fue como pasaron las cosas… ¿ahora vez la verdadera razón por la cual decidí irme?...Hoy, al llegar a la cuidad, volví a verlo Tomoyo… y seguía teniendo esa misma mirada…ya no quiero pensar más en eso ¿Sabes?, están a punto de comenzar las clases, y pienso volver con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Adivina que?... ¡volveremos a ser compañeras!

-Estoy contenta Sakura, porque volverás a estar conmigo, pero se te está olvidando algo importante…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me digas que se te olvidó que Shaoran aún sigue siendo nuestro compañero…él sigue en la misma escuela Sakura…

-¡Lo había olvidado por completo!... ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho que seguía siendo tu compañero?... dime Tomoyo¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos años?...

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, Shaoran ha seguido fingiendo desde entonces. Sigue siendo muy popular con las mujeres, y, hasta donde yo se… Tiene novia Sakura.

-Lo suponía, se ha olvidado completamente de mi, era de esperarse…

-Sakura, escucha, de lo que estoy segura, es de que no te ha olvidado...escucha...

El día después de que te fuiste, nadie sabía lo que te había ocurrido, ni las razones por las cuales te habías marchado, excepto yo, que había hablado con tu padre. Así que cuando llegue a clases, los chicos empezaron a preguntarme por ti, y yo les conté que te habías ido de la ciudad, pero que no sabía realmente porque. El estúpido de Shaoran había escuchado, pero aún así no dijo nada. Al salir de clases me estaba esperando en la puerta. A pesar de que yo no sabía tus razones sospechaba de que el tenía algo que ver.

- Tomoyo, te estaba esperando….

- ¿Ah si?, no te tomes la molestia ¿no ves que tu club de fans te está esperando?

- ¡Por favor Tomoyo ¿Dónde está Sakura?,¿Cómo es eso de que se fue de la cuidad?...

- Escúchame Shaoran, yo no se realmente cuales eran las razones de Sakura para irse de aquí, pero algo me dice que tu tienes algo que ver¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura para que quisiera irse,¡contéstame¿Cómo permitiste que Sakura se fuera?... ¿No se suponía que tú la querías¿! O es que acaso se te olvida que gracias a ella tú eres feliz ahora ¡?...

- ¡Cállate!, se nota que no sabes nada, Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ella ¡así que no dudes de que yo la quería!... yo… en realidad… ¡la amo!, así no que no vuelvas a cuestionarme, la realidad es muy diferente a lo que vez…

No pude contestarle, y esa fue la última vez que conversé con él. A pesar de que seguimos siendo compañeros, no nos hablamos Sakura, pero ahora que lo sabes, no dudes en que él de verdad te quiso, y te quiere aún, de eso estoy segura…

-Si es cierto lo que dices, pues supongo que su novia está enamorada de un falso Shaoran, y eso, no es amor…. ¿Pero sabes que Tomoyo?, yo de verdad cambié, y no me refiero al falso cambio de hace tiempo. En estos 3 años, he pensado mucho en mí, y decidí que si alguna vez regresaba, volvería ser yo misma, e intentaría enmendar todo el daño que causé, sobretodo el que le cuse a él, pero solo si él de verdad me lo permite…porque a pesar de que me siento culpable, no me arrepiento de nada….

-Dime Sakura ¿Porque regresaste?

-Yo….extrañaba demasiado a mi papá, y sobretodo a ti….

- ¿Solo por eso?...

-Ss………no, yo….quería volver a verlo, a ti no te puedo mentir…

-Lo suponía. Bueno, tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ya estás aquí, y es hora de comenzar denuevo, y no solo yo voy a estar contigo ¿Se te olvida que tus demás amigos te esperan?... todos se pondrán muy feliz de verte…

- Pero Tomoyo¿Ellos también fueron engañados lo recuerdas?...

- Creo que eres tú la que no recuerda nada. A pesar de lo mucho que mostrabas en el exterior, tu interior nunca dejo de expresarse, ellos también te conocen de verdad. Lo único que les dolió un poco, fue que no confiaras en ellos, pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…

- Tomoyo, muchas gracias.

- De nada Sakura, y… no te preocupes, ahora ve a casa, se ha hecho muy tarde y tu mamá debe estar esperándote. Nos vemos.


	6. Te espero en el Parque

Capítulo 6: "Te espero en el parque"

Sin darme cuenta ya se había hecho muy tarde. Después de la conversación con Tomoyo no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa… ¿Habrá sido verdad lo que Tomoyo me contó?, Shaoran me amaba, y a pesar de eso me dejó ir, era difícil de creer. Yo me sentía muy segura de lo que sentía por él, pero nunca me preocupé por preguntarle a él lo que sentía por mi, no pasaba de solo curiosidad, pero, se lo dijo a Tomoyo ¿Porqué se lo habrá dicho a Tomoyo, y no a mi?, Shaoran y Tomoyo nunca se llevaron bien, es por eso que no pude evitar sacar conclusiones acerca del tema, pero no encontré ninguna razón concreta. A pesar de eso, a pesar de que él de verdad me quiso alguna vez, el tiempo se había encargado de borrar todos aquellos sentimientos, era estúpido pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, él siguiera sintiendo lo mismo, además, según Tomoyo, Shaoran tenía novia, así que aquellos sentimientos pasaron a ser solo recuerdos de un pasado triste y confuso, solo eso podía ser. Pero, el destino se encargó nuevamente de volver a juntarnos, algo cruel pienso yo, pues un reencuentro así solo podría causar más sufrimiento, para los dos, y no tenía intenciones de volver a pasar por una situación así nuevamente. Volveríamos a vernos en la escuela, pero la decisión estaba casi tomada, yo ya no interferiría en su vida, él seguía triste, pero nadie lo notaba, y yo no tenía intenciones de interponerme en esa mentira, y, a pesar de que todas las circunstancias me alejaban más que nunca de él, yo si que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, y no podía evitarlo, hace unas cuantas horas yo juraba que todo aquello había quedado atrás, pero vasto haberlo visto tan solo una vez para que todos esos sentimientos volvieran a nacer dentro de mi.

La casa de Tomoyo quedaba a unos cuantos pasos del parque, tuve inmensas ganas de verlo de cerca, pero al dar el primer paso me quede inmóvil nuevamente, él estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los columpios, tal y como ese día… sentí miedo, y mucha tristeza. Me quede parada detrás de un árbol pues por ningún motivo quería que me viera, seguí mirando cuidadosamente, que triste era tener que recordar ese momento, esa mirada, su ropa, la lluvia, mi paraguas botado en el suelo… todo volvió a ese día en particular y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, la tristeza volvió y salí corriendo del lugar… corrí lo más fuerte que pude hasta llegar a una esquina, estaba cansada y por sobretodo triste… sentí pasos detrás de mi, era él, me había seguido… me asusté pensando que se había dado cuenta de que era yo, y en el intento de volver a correr me percate de que su mano ya estaba en mi brazo, intentando que no huyera…

-¡Oye!Espera!...no corras ¿Estás bien?...

-¡No¡Suéltame¡déjame en paz! …todo es tu culpa, tú tienes la culpa de todo ¡no sabes como te odio!

Después de eso, realmente no supe como, salí corriendo de ese lugar con los pedazos de mi corazón en la mano y casi sin poder respirar. Nisiquiera quise voltear atrás, no volvió a perseguirme, tampoco sabía si se había dado cuenta de que era yo pues no logró que volteara hacia él, y, aquellas palabras llenas de rabia y angustia se las dije totalmente de espaldas a él, y con la oscuridad de la noche de mi lado era bastante difícil que se hubiera percatado de que era yo. Llegué a mi casa, y volví a sentirme segura y tranquila, las lagrimas se habían ido, solo la tristeza se había quedado conmigo, y al parecer, sin intenciones de irse. Mi papá ya estaba durmiendo, la comida seguía servida y alado del plato una nota que decía;

"Sakura, él estuvo aquí, te ha visto salir del aeropuerto y ha venido a buscarte, quiere hablar contigo, le dije que habías salido así que me pidió que te entregara esto, es una nota, hija, no te preocupes, que todo estará bien"

Al otro lado del plato había otra nota, la abrí para saber que decía;

"Te espero en el parque, Shaoran"

Sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se helara de un momento a otro y comencé a llorar nuevamente, la tinta de la nota se corría con cada lagrima, él había estado esperándome en el parque, era por eso que estaba ahí… y yo… se me había hecho tan tarde que ya no alcanzaba a llegar, me había visto salir del aeropuerto y ahora sabía que yo había vuelto, además, todo lo que le dije, debió haberse dado cuenta de que era yo. No supe que hacer…. Mi almohada fue mi único consuelo, y antes de que el sueño me invadiera, la voz de Shaoran resonaba en mi mente repitiendo la última frase que salió de su boca la última vez que estuvimos juntos, su voz triste y falsa, su mirada triste llena de culpa y las últimas palabras de ese angustioso día… " ! Sakura!... no te vallas"


	7. Lejanía

Capítulo 7: Lejanía

Había llegado el día de regresar a las escuela, seguía triste y por sobretodo nerviosa. Tomoyo ya estaba enterada de todo lo que había sucedido después de salir de su casa, no le causo ninguna impresión que Shaoran haya ido a buscarme, pero no supo darme ningún consejo. Eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana y ya era hora de irnos. Tomoyo estaba fuera de mi casa esperándome para ir juntas a la escuela…

-¡Buenos días Sakura!, veo que estás lista, es hora de irnos y no quiero que llegues tarde… ¡ah! Y no te preocupes que nos iremos por otro camino, para que no nos topemos con Shaoran…

-Gracias Tomoyo, me parece bien, te mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa, pero sabes que, tengo unas ganas inmensas de ver a todos otra vez…

-Lo se Sakura, y creeme que ellos también tienen muchas ganas de verte…

-¿Les dijiste que yo había vuelto Tomoyo?

-No, no saben nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa, además quiero ver la impresión de Shaoran al ver lo hermosa y cambiada que estas…

Llegamos a la escuela. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que empezaran las clases. Fui a la dirección a presentar mis papeles de ingreso y hablé con nuestro profesor, quien me sugirió que esperara afuera para anunciar mi reintegración al curso y además a los nuevos alumnos que llegaban.

Hice lo que me pidió y me quede esperando afuera. De pronto aparecieron una chica y un chico curiosamente parecidos, supuse que eran los alumnos nuevos…

-Hola, disculpa ¿Este es el 3-A?

-Sí, este es, díganme… ¿Ustedes son los alumnos nuevos?

-Bueno, sí, yo soy Karen, y el es mi hermano Kevin… mucho gusto…

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura… yo me reintegro a este curso, así que se podría decir que también soy alumna nueva…

-OH ya veo, entonces, digamos que conoces a nuestros compañeros…

-Bueno, digamos que si, ha pasado tiempo pero lo más seguro es que sigan siendo muy agradables, de seguro se van a llevar bien con ustedes…

-Que bien, la verdad es que yo y mi hermano estamos muy nerviosos…

-Karen, habla por ti, yo no estoy nervioso… no ahora que ya tenemos nuestra primera amiga aquí, has sido muy amable, muchas gracias…emm…

-Sakura… puedes llamarme Sakura…

-Sakura…. Muchas gracias Sakura.

Kevin tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, y su hermana, Karen, a pesar de notarse bastante tímida, era muy amable y bonita…

En ese instante logramos escuchar lo que el profesor decía al curso…

-"Chicos, hoy tenemos a 3 alumnos nuevos que se integran a nuestra clase, deben ser buenos con ellos….por favor pasen"

Karen se había quedado paralizada al escuchar al profesor, así que Kevin y yo tuvimos que empujarla un poco para que entrara a la sala. Nos paramos los 3 enfrente de la clase que estaba en silencio.

-Muy bien chicos, preséntense ante la clase para que podamos conocerlos mejor…

Karen estaba a punto de desmayarse del nerviosismo, así que Kevin le sugirió presentarse de las primeras para que fuera a sentarse y no cayera al suelo…

-Ho..hola… me llamo Karen, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kevin

-Hola a todos, soy Sakura…

La clase que había estado en silencio se convirtió en una verdadera pasarela de cumplidos y saludos…. Pero yo, a quien buscaba entre todos, era a Shaoran… hasta que por fin lo encontré, se notaba de lo más impactado, y a unos cuantos metros de él, estaba Tomoyo, con aspecto orgulloso y feliz….también logre divisar a mis amigos quienes no podían estar más contentos.

- Muy bien, ahora les daré un rato para que conversen y se puedan conocer mejor.

Salí casi corriendo a abrazar a mis amigos, todos impresionados con lo cambiada que estaba, y obviamente con mi regreso a la ciudad...

-Sakura… ¡que alegría verte!, dinos porque te fuiste, todos estábamos muy preocupados, sobretodo Tomoyo, Que estuvo de mal humor casi todos los días después de que te fuiste…

-¡Rika¡chicos!... estoy muy contenta de verlos, bueno, primero quería pedirles disculpas por irme así, lo que pasa es que ese viaje salió de la nada… y no tuve tiempo nisiquiera de despedirme…

Tomoyo me miraba con expresión triste, había sido ella la que me sugirió que no dijera la verdad a los chicos, no quería dejar mal a Shaoran, así que había preferido mentirles. Alado de Tomoyo estaba Rika, Eriol, Yamazaki y Chiharu… mis mejores amigos, quienes ya me habían perdonado, y que se mostraron muy contentos con mi regreso…

Un poco más atrás de ellos estaba Shaoran, quien había estado escuchado toda la explicación de mi supuesto viaje, y a su lado, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, supuse que era su novia. Shaoran miraba con atentamente cada palabra que yo decía… pero no se acerco a saludarme… en ese instante la chica de cabello rubio se abrió paso entre los demás y se acercó a mi…

-Hola, tú debes ser la famosa Sakura, mucho gusto, soy Alicia… llegue hace dos años, es por eso que no alcancé a conocerte, todos hablaban mucho de ti… es por eso que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte…

-Mucho gusto, bueno, no creo que sea famosa, es solo que al parecer todos me extrañaban mucho, eso es todo…

-Si, lo supuse, pero no veo por que… no eres nada del otro mundo...

Alicia se alejó de ahí y salió de la sala, Shaoran no quiso seguirla por lo que se fue bastante enojada. Tomoyo no podía estar más furiosa…

-Que antipática es esta chica, como puede tratarte así si nisiquiera te conoce… ya se las verá conmigo…

-Tranquila Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que Alicia se comporta así porque se ha dado cuenta de que ahora tiene competencia, ha notado de que Sakura es mucho más bonita que ella…

-Lo se Yamazaki, pero no hay derecho, no la soporto, nunca la he soportado…

-Tomoyo ¿Ella es la novia de Shaoran?

-Si Sakura, es ella…

No quise saber más, tampoco encontré una razón que explicara la elección de Shaoran ¿Cómo pudo haber elegido a semejante chica?, no quise saberlo.

Karen y Kevin, se habían sentado juntos, pero no estaban hablando con nadie, así que me acerque a ellos para conocerlos mejor…

-Kevin, dime ¿Cómo esta Karen?, se ve un poco mareada…

-Sí, estaba mareada, pero ya esta mejor, no te preocupes… oye, se ve que todos te querían mucho, he visto la reacción que han tenido todos a tu llegada…

-Si, supongo que me querían mucho…. Y yo mucho más, los amigos nunca se olvidan…

-Si ya veo, pero, ese chico, no te ha quitado la vista de encima, pero no se ha acercado a saludarte, es como si tuviera miedo…

-Tiene miedo, al igual que yo… pero ya llegará el momento en que tengamos que hablar cara a cara…

-¿Fue una historia sin un final feliz?

-Si, supongo que si…

-Dime Sakura ¿Tú tienes novio?..

-No ¿Porqué lo preguntas?...

-No, por nada en especial…

-AH… oye, ven a conocer a mis amigos de seguro te van a caer muy bien…

-Está bien vamos… vamos Karen, levántate….

Kevin simpatizó enseguida con los demás, al igual que Karen, y pasaron a formar parte de nuestro grupo. Los días pasaron y Shaoran no me había dirigido la palabra en todos esos días. Era estresante pensar en que era lo que tramaba o que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Alicia me odiaba cada día más, y por el contrarió Kevin y yo nos volvíamos cada vez más amigos. A pesar de tenerlo tan cerca de mí, la lejanía que había entre Shaoran y yo era demasiado grande.


	8. Corazón Roto

Capítulo 8: Corazón roto

Ya había visto con mis propios ojos el comportamiento de Shaoran con los demás, y con Alicia en particular. Era amable y atento con todos… pero… según los demás, el día que yo llegue, Shaoran comenzó a estar distante con Alicia, por lo que el mal humor de ella se descargaba con Tomoyo, Karen o yo, y cada vez que Alicia lanzaba sus bromas, Shaoran se enfurecía con ella… entonces tuvimos a oportunidad de ver a Alicia haciendo lo que mejor hacía… convencer seduciendo, por que obvio, Alicia tenía el cuerpo de una muñeca, y cada vez que los hombres se mostraban molestos con ella, bastaba con lanzarle una mirada inocente para dejarlos rendidos a sus pies y olvidar cualquier malentendido. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Shaoran habría caído de la misma manera en que lo hacían los demás, pero no fue así… Alicia lo probó con él ese día en que Shaoran se molestó con ella… pero Shaoran, no hizo más que ignorar sus encantos. ¿Por qué Shaoran estaba con ella entonces?, la respuesta solo la sabía el mismo, ya que nadie se había atrevido a preguntar.

Kevin ya sabía toda la historia de nosotros dos, Tomoyo se la había contado, y desde entonces no soportaba que le hablaran de él. Según Tomoyo, Kevin quedó bastante impresionado con el modo en que yo era antes, pero sobretodo, le molestó mucho saber que yo siguiera queriendo a Shaoran después de tanto tiempo.

Habían terminado las clases, y Karen hablaba de querer conocer un poco más la ciudad, ya que ella se había mudado hace muy poco y no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, así que Eriol y los demás se ofrecieron para enseñarle algunos lugares. Era divertido ver como Eriol se las ingeniaba para llamar la atención de Karen. Eriol era un chico muy popular en la escuela, extrovertido, simpático y lleno de energía… no como Karen, introvertida, tímida y muy amable, por lo que a Javiera le asustaba un poco la personalidad de Eriol, aunque él hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder estar un poco más cerca de ella.

Estábamos llegando a la salida de la escuela cuando me percate de que Shaoran estaba afuera. El grupo fue avanzando lentamente y nadie se percato de que él estaba ahí. Quise ignorarlo, y camine sin mirarlo, pero él ya estaba delante de mi, impidiéndome el paso…

-Sakura, espera… yo necesito hablar contigo ¿Tienes un minuto?...

Tomoyo y los demás voltearon rápidamente. Kevin miraba furioso a Shaoran, y exceptuando a Tomoyo y a Kevin, nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaba…

-Chicos, vallan sin mí, necesito hacer algo importante…

Kevin ya no podía más del disgusto. Tomoyo se percato de que si no decía algo ella, Kevin explotaría, y eso no podía ser bueno, nadie se podía enterar de lo que había sucedido…

-Claro Sakura... No te preocupes, tú nos alcanzas después…

-Si, no se preocupen… nos vemos

Los chicos se fueron, y Shaoran seguía sin mirarme a los ojos… era una situación incomoda, y yo no podía más con la tristeza…

-Sakura… te estuve esperando hasta muy tarde en el parque ¿Sabes?, y… no se si recuerdas pero, yo te conozco muy bien, y no se como se te ocurrió pensar que no te reconocería… tu voz sigue siendo la misma, y te reconocí enseguida, desde el momento en que empezaste a correr yo me di cuenta de que eras tú…

-Shaoran yo… no quise decirte todas esas cosas, y… te pido u…

-¡No Sakura!, yo no vine aquí esperando una disculpa, no he esperando estos 3 años solo para que te disculparas conmigo, no es necesario, y lo sabes, solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta… ¿Fui yo la razón de que tú te marcharas?... no tengo nisiquiera derecho a pedirte esto, pero, por favor… contéstame con la verdad…

-Shaoran, pasaron muchas cosas, si te dijera que la única razón fuiste tú, te estaría mintiendo… pero… yo ya no podía más, sentía que ya te había perdido, estaba muy triste y me sentía muy sola, tú me dijiste que habías cambiado para ya no necesitarme…

-Pero… entonces si fue por mi, Sakura… se que ya no vale nada el que yo te diga esto pero… si yo te dijera que lo que te dije era una más de mis mentiras, si yo te dijera que nunca deje de necesitarte… tú… ¿Tú volverías a mi lado?... Sakura… ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

El corazón se quedó helado una vez más. Habían sucedido tantas cosas entre nosotros que me había sido difícil creer en una segunda oportunidad, y además, por primera vez en estos 3 años ya no sentía culpa, pero si mucha tristeza. Yo quería a Shaoran, pero habíamos cometido tantos errores que ya nisiquiera creía en mi misma, entonces lo comprendí, y comprenderlo fue una razón más para mi angustia… era la verdad, que por más verdad que fuera, era doloroso tener que saberlo. Había estado aguantando mi llanto por mucho tiempo, pero ya no podía más… las lagrimas salieron en silencio de mis ojos…

-Shaoran… yo no se si tu te das cuenta de lo que dices pero, yo sí… tú dices que me necesitas, y hace 3 años eso era más que suficiente para mi… mientras tú necesitaras de mi yo podría seguir estando a tu lado no importa que sucediera, pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado…date cuenta por ti mismo… tú seguiste necesitando de mi, y a pesar de eso nos separamos ¿Sabes porque?, porque confundiste amor con necesidad, que son cosas totalmente distintas. Sí, tú me necesitas, pero no me amas… le dijiste a Tomoyo "En realidad yo amo a Sakura", pero la verdad era "En realidad yo necesito a Sakura", vez la diferencia. Yo no quiero que estés conmigo porque me necesitas, quiero que estés conmigo por que de verdad me amas, y tú no me amas…

Yo seguía llorando, pues la verdad dolía más que nunca, y Shaoran… Shaoran se quedó mirándome inmóvil como si él también se hubiera percatado de la verdad… las lagrimas también comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y fue una instancia dolorosa… ya no tenía más que decir… así que quise caminar hacia la salida….pero…

-Sakura, espera ¿Acaso no quieres escuchar mi verdad?, tú no eres la única aquí que ha cambiado, y la verdad es que todo lo que acabas de decir es bastante convincente, pero no soy tonto… ¿Por qué tratas de huir de mi?, tratas de buscar una excusa que parezca verdadera solo para intentar huir de tus propios sentimientos, y eso no esta bien… ¿Sabes Sakura?, sí es verdad que te necesito, y más que nunca, pero yo no sería capaz de confundir la necesidad con el amor, menos si se trata de ti… yo no te amo porque te necesito, te necesito porque te amo, y me parece absurdo que le tengas miedo a esa verdad, porque esa si es la verdad Sakura…

-No!esa no es la verdad!, deja de decir eso… no trates de persuadirme…

-Sakura, deja de tener miedo a la gente, no puedes ir por la vida con miedo a que la gente te quiera, es por eso que te sientes sola… ¿No te das cuenta?...

-¡No quiero escucharte más!... deja de….

Lo último que recuerdo es haber caído desplomada al suelo, sentía el pecho apretado, y me costaba respirar… era como si mi corazón, que había estado congelado, se hubiera partido en pedazos con las palabras de Shaoran, él lloraba, y recuerdo haberlo escuchado pidiendo ayuda, y sus ojos, nunca lo había visto tan triste… eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente.


End file.
